


Study Buddies

by restlesswritings



Series: Femslash100100: Zeros [5]
Category: The Secret Circle (TV)
Genre: F/F, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 09:24:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17505956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/restlesswritings/pseuds/restlesswritings
Summary: Diana wants to get out of Chance Harbor.





	Study Buddies

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt _Goals_ at [Femslash100100](https://femslash100100.livejournal.com).

Since returning to Chance Harbor at the end of summer in order to start her senior year, Diana had made it her goal to get back out of the town. She found it stifling, being stuck in Chance Harbor after spending three months overseas. On top of that, she was depressed at the state her father was in. Kate Meade had done her best to get the demons out of Charles, but had failed.

Diana decided that the best way out of Chance Harbor was to study hard and get into a good college. She began looking at schools in New England, wanting to put 3000 miles between herself and her past.

As Diana began to spend less time with the Circle and more time with her face buried in a textbook, Faye took notice. She began to ask Diana to study with her. Diana was skeptical of Faye’s motives at first, but the other girl was persistent.  Besides, Diana found the company enjoyable.

To Diana’s surprise, Faye studied almost as hard as she did. Soon, Faye began talking about attending school in New England too. And Diana found she didn’t hate that idea. Having a friend at college with her wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world.

Not that Diana was wrong to be skeptical of Faye’s motives. Because while Diana was off traveling the world, Faye had missed Diana. And while Diana’s goal was to get out of Chance Harbor, Faye’s goal was to stay with Diana.


End file.
